This application discloses an invention which is related, generally and in various embodiments, to a portable exercise device and a system which includes the portable exercise device.
The benefits of exercising are well documented. However, for a variety of reasons, a significant number of people are temporarily or permanently unable to access and/or utilize currently available exercise equipment. For example, people who are confined to a bed or to a wheel chair are generally unable to unable to access and/or utilize currently available exercise equipment.
Although some specialized exercise equipment is available to people in those and other similar situations, the specialized exercise equipment tends to be expensive, relatively bulky, located at facilities other than the homes of the people, and not easily moved from one location to another. Thus, such specialized exercise equipment is not generally suitable for in home use, and many people who would gain benefits from using such equipment on a regular basis fail to do so. 